All that glimmers is golden
by icecoldapplefangs13
Summary: With a heavy weight on his shoulders, Klavier Gavin begins to feel more and more alone. Shrouded in darkness, he fears of dying alone. Can Detective Ema Skye be the one to save his heart or is it too late for this glimmerous fop? Klavier x Ema
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I continued to strum ideally on my guitar, I looked out of the large window of my office. The rain was pouring down heavily now, hazing the view of the nearby buildings. I tried to ignore the pounding against the glass and turned my attention back to the sheet of paper on my desk. I sighed and ran my fingers through my golden hair, closing my eyes. I had never had any problems with writing songs before, so why was this one so difficult? But even though I tried to block out the thoughts, I knew why.

Ever since Daryan had been arrested, the Gavinners just wasn't the same. I knew what he did was wrong but I just couldn't come to accept it. I had acted so calm in court and yet inside I was screaming. I had grown up with him, admired his guitar skills and yet he threw our friendship away like it was nothing. I felt…so alone. A shock ran through my body as I glanced at the clock. Was it that late already?

I swiftly placed my guitar in its case and slung it over my shoulder, gathering a few files form the desk before taking my leave. I locked the door and shoved the office keys into my pocket, trying to ignore my heavy heart.

"Klavier Gavin" I said, my voice deep as I wringed my hair dry from the rain "I'm here to see my brother, Kristoph." The guard behind the glass scanned his eyes across a clipboard, looking like he was desperate to get home.

"He's waiting for you" The guard said sternly "But first were gonna have to look in that fancy guitar case of yours." I sighed wearily as I removed my case from my shoulders and handed it to the nearest guard. He began to unzip the front pocket of the case and pull out my things. A few plectrums, some change, a Gavinners CD…a few of my beloved things.

"Pockets" He muttered, zipping the case back up. I held my hands up, a smirk across my face as he dug into my jean pockets. My house keys, another plectrum, my wallet. He put everything back apart from my wallet, which he began to rifle through. My credit cards, cash, business cards. He pulled out a few photos I had stuffed in the back. One of me and my brother when we were young, when he had dreams of moving to America, when I had dreams of a rock band. They came true, I suppose, but at what cost? The other picture was one of my favourites. It was of an ivory skinned beauty in pink glasses and a lab coat. A smile played on her lips, the stillness of the photo restraining me from kissing them. The guard smiled at the picture, making me scowl a little.

"You can go in" He said, handing me back my things "Visiting hours end at 7:00pm, so be quick."

"Sure" I muttered, making my way down the hallway, being here enough times to know where to go. I made my way into the tiny room and sat on the unfolded metal chair. I was beginning to get a headache from the long day and chills from the November rain outside.

"Ah, Klavier" A sudden voice came from behind the solid glass. My brother pushed his glasses up his nose and tried to smile.

"Hi, Kristoph" I muttered, the usual routine "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thank you" He said, his voice filled with enthusiasm. This was the man that would tell me he was fine in the middle of a war, his arms and legs cut off, his skin being melted away. He was only trying to make it easier for me. "But, how are _you_ feeling? You look rough."

"I'm alright" I reassured "Just a little tired, I've had a long day." Kristoph frowned disapprovingly at me. He was always so worried about me, every time I came to visit. I was more worried about him but he never like it when I asked about life in prison. Kristoph leaned to side a little to get a glimpse of the guitar case on my back.

"Are you writing another song?" He asked, grinning. His voice reminded me of when we were younger, when I had told him of my dreams of becoming a rockstar. I remember how excited he was at the first song I wrote, how he told me that I really had a gift for music.

"Yeah" I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my head "It's ok but it's harder to write these without Daryan."

"Will you play it to me?" My brother asked, his eyes wide and pleading.

"Ok" I laughed, unzipping the case "I-I haven't got a lot but it's a start." Kristoph sat back patiently, waiting for me to start. I pulled out my guitar, sitting on my lap as I cleared my throat. I began to strum an opening as Kristoph smiled warmly at me, waiting for the words. I cleared my throat again.

"Throw it away, forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape. We won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyway" I sang in harmony with my guitar while my brother watched intently. "And, well, that's all I've got" I smiled, placing my guitar back in it's case.

"Well done, Klavier" He said, clapping lightly "that was very good."

"Thanks" I muttered, stifling a blush "I'm still working on it…"

"Is it about someone?" Kristoph asked suddenly "or for someone?"

"For someone?" I repeated, my voice tinted with confusion.

"Yes, it sounded like you'd written that song for someone…a girl, perhaps" Kristoph smiled warmly at me, a glint in the back of his eyes.

"N-No" I said quickly, my cheeks becoming hotter "It's just a song." Kristoph raised an eyebrow at me, a cocky grin on his face. "Well, I have to go, visiting hours will finish soon" I said quickly, standing up from the tiny chair, slinging my guitar case on my back. Kristoph's face fell instantly, disappointment swimming in his eyes.

"Ah, yes, I understand" He whispered, his voice unclear through the thick glass.

"I'm sorry" I smiled weakly, my voice a little shaky "If I have time, I'll try come and see you before Christmas." Kristoph tried to mirror my smile as the guard grabbed him roughly, pinning his hands behind his back. I felt my eyes begin to sting as I headed out into the cold streets of L.A. The piercing icy rain was still pouring, but I didn't care anymore. I let the water soak through my shirt as I headed round to my car, my hands deep in my pockets. I sighed wearily, the image of my brother still burnt into my mind. Like the ashes of our home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while._

"_Kristoph, where's Mama?" I asked impatiently, not for the first time today._

"_I don't know" Kristoph said sternly, gripping my hand tighter "I've already told you I don't know."_

"_I'm only eight" I muttered under my breath, shoving my free hand into the pocket of my shorts. Kristoph had taken me to the park for the day to offer my parents some time after an argument they had had earlier. Our Mother had said she would pick us up early in the afternoon but no one came. _

_We waited and waited until I began to complain I was tired and I wanted to go home. Kristoph, being the responsible older brother he was, decided to walk me home himself. But my legs felt weak and it was hard to keep up with his big steps, meaning he was practically dragging me along the sidewalk._

"_Klavier, please pick your feet up" Kristoph scowled "our house is just round the corner and then you can…" His sentence was cut short as he stopped dead in his tracks, jolting me forward. _

_I looked up at my brother who was frozen still, his eyes wide with fear, his mouth on a hinge. I stared at his face for a moment before I followed his gaze. I felt my heart turn to ice inside my chest as I stared at the sight in front of me. _

_It couldn't be…not our…house. _

_Thick, black fumes flooded the sky as they rose from the fiery pit, standing right where our house had once stood. Fire-fighters crowded around the scene, making a poor effort to try douse the flames. I could feel tears well in my eyes, shock stiffen my body. _

_My brother was the opposite, however, as he grabbed me swiftly by the hand and pulled me up into his arms, sprinting towards the fire engines. I could feel his heart pounding against me as he ran, sending more fear through me. When Kristoph was scared, I was scared._

"_What's going on?" He cried, grabbing the nearest fire-fighter he could. The man was wide eyed as he stared at us and explained how damage to a gas pipe had caused a fire in the house. _

_My brother said nothing the whole time, his eyes clouded over as if he weren't really with us at all. I simply leaned my face into his neck and cried, my tears soaking into his shirt._

"_Do you live here?" The man asked quickly, looking at me as he did._

"_Y-Yes, we do" Kristoph said shakily, holding me tighter._

"_Look, son" He said softly, placing a hand on my brothers shoulder "The flames are too high for us to go in yet. Your parents are still trapped inside." His words rang through my head, deep into my brain like a scratched record. Your parents are still trapped inside. Trapped. _

_I stared up at the roaring flames, gazing into what was once my bedroom window and thinking only of the fear my parents must be feeling. But staring at the horrific scene now, it was pointless to think they could still be alive._

I shook my head fiercely, trying desperately to shake off memories I had been suppressing all these years. Realising that I had simply been standing and staring at the same cracked tile in the sidewalk, I quickly regained the pace to my car.

The rain became heavier as the orange glow of the setting sun began to fade. The sound inside my head as each raindrop hit me, it was like a thousand drums beating inside my mind. It made me feel dizzy, it made me feel tired.

As I turned the last corner, my new silver sports car came into view, only just recognisable through the rain. I began fumbling around in my pocket for my keys, my pace quickening as I imagined curling up on the warm couch at home.

I was grateful I hadn't taken my motorbike to work today, though I was already soaked to the bone. I unlocked the car and, as I reached for the door handle, looked up for a brief second.

I would have simply opened the door and drove home but something caught my eye in that quick glance that held my attention.

I stared through the small alleyway opposite and managed to make out a figure, leaning idly against the wall. As I squinted further through the rain, I managed to make out long, brunette hair contrasting beautifully with a bone white lab coat.

I grinned widely, slamming my car door shut and locking it quickly, ignoring the fact I was now dripping wet. Without thinking, I crossed quickly to the alleyway, closing in on the unsuspecting young lady.

"Hey, Fräulein detective" I called, my smile growing as I came up behind . She jumped a little before turning to face me.

At just the sight of me she sighed loudly and rolled her eyes but I continued to grin enthusiastically.

"What are you doing here, fop?" She asked, her voice sounding just as agitated as always when we met.

A few raindrops dripped onto her cheek from the usual pink glasses that sat perfectly on her head. Her face was pale and slightly blue in the weak evening light. She looked physically exhausted.

"I came to visit my brother at the detention centre" I answered, leaning against the damp brick wall. I saw her body flinch slightly as she began to turn towards me, but she quickly stopped herself. It was silent for a moment, with only the sound of the rain thumping against the concrete.

The bright headlights of a car were suddenly visible through the rain, to which Ema leant foreword eagerly, her eyes wide. But the car drove straight past her, it's driver trying desperately to see the road through the thick rain.

She sunk back against the wall, disappointed, her bottom lip pouting a little. She didn't look at me-as if she had forgotten I was there-she simply stared at the pavement.

"So, is there any reason you're standing out here in the rain?" I asked playfully, trying to make her smile "Is it to get away from _me_, perhaps?"

She smirked a little, just a little, before her lips quickly straightened and her eyes no longer gleamed.

"I wish" she muttered "it's impossible to get away from you." She folded her arms and, as she did, glanced at the watch on her wrist. She sighed deeply but I continued to remain silent, waiting for a proper answer. I'm sure she knew this.

"I'm waiting for my sister" Ema whispered, her eyes now focused on the metal staircase fastened to the apartment building, way above her head.

"You have a sister?" I asked, completely surprised for a moment. "Oh, wait! L-Lana, wasn't it? She used to be the head of prosecutors?"

"That's right" Ema nodded weakly "she's supposed to come and pick me up." I waited silently for a moment, now expecting a car to pull up and for my Fräulein detective to disappear. But Ema simply continued to stare upwards at the metal frame, wincing when a raindrop fell and hit her skin.

"You're close?" I asked, desperate to break the silence.

"Of course" Ema said, as if it were an obvious answer "She raised me, after all."

"She…raised you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Ema gave me a blank look, before she turned her attention to the road as another car drove past, much to her disappointment.

"Our parents died" Ema explained, shifting her feet uncomfortably "I was too young to remember, of course. So Lana raised me, trying to give me the most normal childhood that she could. Curfew, pocket money, she wanted to make sure that I fit in with the other kids, even though I was so different."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Fräulein" I muttered, hanging my head.

"S'okay" Ema mumbled simply, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"To tell you the truth" I said, lifting my head once again. She turned her head to face me, her earthy green eyes focused entirely on my face. "My parents died when I was young, so I was raised by my brother."

"Oh" Ema whispered, her eyes swimming. She knew what had happened to my brother, what he did. She'd been there, after all. She'd comforted me after the trial but it was hard to accept anyone at that time.

"How is he, by the way?" Ema whispered, her eyes still focused on me.

"He's…" I mused, trying to find an appropriate word "better." I took another look at Ema before I sighed heavily

"He's gotten used to it now, I suppose. I want to see him before Christmas but visiting times are really restricted now, even for prosecutors."

"Yeah" Ema replied, the corner of her lips pulling into a frown "I remember how hard it was getting to visit my sister."

Ah, that was right. Ema's sister had been in trouble once, a suspect to a murder trial. Of course, I had only heard that from other people.

I wanted to comfort Ema on this matter but I decided to hold my tongue. The atmosphere was awkward enough already.

My shirt was soaked through now, my hair becoming loose and tangled. My skin began to prick at the cold but, now that I noticed it, Ema was shivering violently. She must've been standing here for so much longer than I was.

"Are you sure she's coming?" I asked gently.

"She said she'd be here" Ema replied, glancing at her watch again "She's never normally this late."

"Can't you go home and call her later?" I asked, worried for the sake of Ema's health. Standing in the bitter chill and rain was draining her minute by minute.

"Do you really want me to leave?" Ema asked, raising an eyebrow "That's a first, isn't it?"

"No, it's not that" I insisted quickly "It's just" I felt my cheeks begin to burn as I spoke "well, you're getting cold."

"Well, I would" Ema sighed, ignoring my blush "But she has my apartment keys, that's why it's so important that she picks me up."

She gripped the sleeves of her lab coat and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. She exhaled shakily, her breath swirling out in front of her.

I quickly glanced back around to my car and back to the Fräulein detective. Here was my chance, here I had the opportunity to say what I'd imagined saying since the first time I first laid eyes on Ema Skye.

'Don't mess it up, Klavier' I thought, over and over in my mind.

"Well, you could always come back to my place" I offered, nervously "I mean, at least we'll be inside, then you could call your sister from there, ja?"

I held my breath as Ema turned to face me, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. She rolled her eyes and groaned, to which I felt disappointment creep through me."This isn't just a trick to get me to your house, is it?" She asked.

"N-no, I just…well it was just a thought" I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Well, I don't suppose I can wait for her any longer" Fräulein sighed. She froze for a moment before she turned to me, a smile on her face "I guess I'll have to come home with you then."


End file.
